


Solid Ako Sayo

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Series: indie ka nag-iisa :) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, ChenYeol, Indie Music, M/M, Tagalog, alternate universe - album launch, baeksoo - Freeform, kilig kilig lang, medyo conyo sila jongdae ay kyungsoo dito, medyo maraming murahan buti na lang walang shadowban dito sa ao3
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Kasalanan ni Chanyeol ang lahat. - Baekyun, 2017





	Solid Ako Sayo

**Author's Note:**

> Ahm, ginawa ko to para ma-appease ang raging feels ko after ko mapanuod ng live yung The Ransom Collective sa Fete nung friday. Pagbigyan nyo na ako. Dalawang araw ako kinilig habang tinatype to. Try nyo pakinggan yung Traces album ng TRC kasi ayun yung nagpush sakin na isulat to. 
> 
> Sana mag-enjoy kayo kase ako nagenjoy na isulat to. :-)

 

“Tara, Baek! Samahan mo na ko sa BGC. Nagpromise ka pre!” Pilit na inaalog ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kaibigan na natutulog sa kwarto nito. Maagang tumambay si Chanyeol sa bahay nila Baekhyun para bantayan na hindi ito umalis ngayon. Nagtagumpay siya na hindi palabasin si Baekhyun para pumunta sa malapit na computer shop at mag-pakalunod sa League of Legends. Walang ibang nagawa si Baekhyun kaya napagdesisyunan na lang na matulog para kahit papaano ay tumangkad daw siya (as if naman na may pagasa pa).

“Baek, ano ba? Ano tokis ka na nyan? Maligo ka na pota!” Di pa rin tumigil si Chanyeol na gisingin ang kaibigan. Nakulitan na si Baekhyun at pinaghahampas ng unan si Chanyeol at tuluyan ng bumangon sa kama.

“Malay ko ba na ngayon yun sinasabi mo na samahan kita. Nakapunta ka nga dito sa Makati eh taga-Navotas ka pang baliw ka. Bat di kana dumiretso sa BGC?” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang papunta na sa banyo para maligo.

“Eeh! Nakakailang mag-isa. Tsaka di pwede si Kasper ngayon kase may kutob daw siya na single na yung crush niya nung highschool ayaw niya daw palampasin ang chance. Tapos sasabihan na naman niya ako ng di daw siya rocker kundi dancer eh hindi naman rock band yung pupuntahan ko!” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol habang namili na ng isusuot ni Baekhyun na damit sa closet. Kinuha niya ang paboritong ‘Nissin Supreme’ na t-shirt na niregalo niya sa kabigan noong pasko na nakita niya sa Spoof Ltd. sa may Megamall.

“Eh kung sabihan kita ng gamer ako at di giger? Aalis ka na ba?” Sagot ni Baekhyun mula sa loob ng banyo.

“Pakyu, nag-promise ka nung pinasahan kita ng load nung isang araw kase hinahanap ka ng mama mo. Wag ako Baek. May video ako noong nang-trashtalk ka ng mga highschool students sa kompyuteran kase natatalo ka nila. Tsaka walang giger na word gago nito oh!” Pangba-blackmail ni Chanyeol sa matalik na kaibigan.

“Oo na puta, naliligo na ko diba? Daming sinabi neto. Libre mo ako ng kalamares sa butas bago tayo pumunta sa Palace ah.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

  
Makalipas ang tatlumpong minuto ng paglalaro ni Chanyeol ng Everwing ay hindi pa rin lumalabas si Baekhyun sa banyo. Naburyo na siya kaya’t kinalampag na ni Chanyeol ang pintuan.

“Ano na Byun? Lumabas ka na jan pota mamaya mo na iraos yang libog mo” Sigaw ni Chanyeol.

“Luh, ala-siyete pa lang gago. Naghihilod pa ako ng likod ko. Palibhasa wisik-wisik lang alam mo, halaman ka kase. Di tayo male-late. OA mo!” Pabalik na sigaw ni Baekhyun.

Halos mag-i-isang oras din sa loob ng banyo si Baekhyun bago siya lumabas. Kinuha niya na ang t-shirt na pinili ni Chanyeol at isinunod ang kaniyang skinny jeans.

“Sa wakas! Tara na, kapag tayo na-trapik tingnan mo i-po-post ko talaga yun” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinatay niya na yung electric fan at ilaw sa loob ng kwarto ni Baekhyun kahit di pa tapos ang kaibigan na mag-ayos ng buhok niya.

“Tangina naman neto e excited masyado! buksan mo muna ilaw! Di ko pa napapantay yung hati ng buhok ko.” Angil ni Baekhyun pero nakababa na si Chanyeol sa sala nila at sumigawpa na bilisan niya bumaba.

 

 

Sa wakas, nangyari na ang minimithi ni Chanyeol. Nakasakay na sila sa tricycle papunta sa mahiwagang butas na lagusan papuntang BGC. Dito mo makikita ang iba’t ibang chibog lalo na ang paboritong merienda ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol: ang kalamares na tig-tres na pampatangal ng stress ika nga ng dalawa. Hindi pumayag si Baekhyun na umalis hanggang di siya nililibre ng sampung pirasong kalamares ni Chanyeol. Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Chanyeol dahil wala siyang choice kundi pakainin ang patay-gutom niyang kaibigan.

Malapit na sila sa pinapangarap na puntahan ni Chanyeol. Nilakad lang nila papuntang 9th Ave para mas mabilis daw kaysa pumila pa para sumakay ng BGC Bus.

Pumasok na sila sa venue ng album launch ng paboritong banda ni Chanyeol na The Present Tense (TPT). Alam na alam ni Baekhyun ko gaano ka-avid fan si Chanyeol ng banda dahil sa vocalist nitong si Jongdae. Halos lahat ng mga gig ay pinupuntahan niya. Naalala niya yung nangyari dati na di nakapunta ang kaibigan dahil nagka-trangkaso at hindi makatayo sa kama kaya sa sobrang lungkot niya ay nagpatugtog na lang siya ng mga kanta ng TPT at tinodo ang lakas ng volume sa speaker sa loob ng kwarto niya.

Pagkapasok nila sa loob ay hinila agad siya ni Chanyeol sa pinakaharap para malapit sa stage. Kaya pala gusto maagang pumunta ni Chanyeol para maka-dibs ng magandang pwesto na malapit sa vocalist.

“Huy Chanyeol!” Tawag ni Baekhyun sa katabi niya na halos mapupunit na ang bibig sa kakangiti. Tumingin ito kay Baekhyun at lalo pang nilakihan ang ngiti na mabibilang mo na kung ilan ang ngipin niya.

“Pwede ka na maging meme ng mga dental clinic sa Facebook, kumalma ka pota,tapat na tapat ka ni Jongdae baka i-ban ka sa next gig nila sa ka-creepihan mo!” Tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang bibig pagkatapos marinig ang sinabi ni Baekhyun at hinintay ang sarili na kumalma.

“Baliw, di mo kase alam ang feeling ng ganito kase mga monsters ang mga nakakasalamuha mo sa kaka-computer mo! Hihintayin ko yung araw na mararamdaman mo rin lahat ng to!” Seryosong sagot ni Chanyeol pero bumalik na ulit ang pang-BEAM niyang ngiti nung naghiyawan na ang mga tao sa paligid nila. Napansin nila na may mga umakyat ng mga tao sa stage para mag-ayos na ng mga instruments.

 

Ngayon pa lang makakanuod ng gig si Baekhyun dahil tinatamad siya sa mga ganito. Alam niya ang mga kanta ng TPT pero hindi siya nag-aksaya ng panahon na kilalanin ang mga members. Ang tanging kilala niya lang ay si Jongdae dahil ayun lang naman ang laging naririnig niya sa bibig ng kaibigan sa tuwing dadating ito sa kanila galing sa gig.

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa stage at nakita niya ang isang lalaki na nagaayos ng keyboards. Matangkad ito na may kutis ng isang makinis at dekalidad na kahoy ng Narra na world class at may pinagpalang labi at ilong. Nagwapuhan si Baekhyun pero lumipat agad ang kaniyang atensyon sa isa pang matangkad na binata na parang kahawig rin ng keyboardist kaya para silang magkapatid. Magandang lalaki rin ito kagaya ng keyboardist pero wala pa ring dating ito sa kanya. Sumunod na umakyat ang may dala ng percussion at violin na dalawang binata. Napansin ni Baekhyun na hindi pala ang height ang basehan ng bandang ito dahil parang kasing tangkad niya lang yung singkit na may hawak ng jumbo drumstick para sa percussion sa tabi ng keyboardist. Tama nga ang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya noon na very unique ang tugtugan ng indie folk band na ito dahil mayroon pa silang violinist, may xylophone pa sabi ni Chanyeol.

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun yung sa bandang likuran dahil maraming nakaharang na staff na tumutulong sa may drumset dahil parang may natanggal ata kaya nung bumaba na ang mga ito tsaka niya narinig na mag-soundcheck yung drummer.

 

  
“Putangina.” Ang tanging nabulong ni Baekhyun.

 

Sobrang jina-judge ni Baekhyun ang pagkahumaling ni Chanyeol sa bandang ito simula pa noong 2014. Nung time daw na nginitian siya ng matamis ng vocalist pagkatapos ng set nila. Naligo siya ng mura dahil sa umaapaw na kilig ng kaibigan. Akala mo naman kung inano siya. Naalala niya pa yung sinabi ni Chanyeol na parang manlalabo ang paligid at ang tanging makikita mo lang ay iyong tao na gusto mo or kung kanino ka na-love at first sight. Para sa kaniya, ito ay isang malaking bullshit noon. Ewan niya lang ngayon.

GG na si Baekhyun. Lahat ng ka-bullshitan na pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol ay nararanasan na niya ngayon. Nag-flashback lahat ng pinagsasabi ng kaibigan sa kanya.

  
_“Puta, lahat ng mga nasa paligid ko di ko napansin. Parang one on one lang kami ni Jongdae. Nasa stage siya na sa crowd ako.”_

_“Nginitian niya ko. Tumigil ang mundo at tanging siya lang gumagalaw ng mga oras na yun.”_

_“Ganito ba ang love at first sight, Baek? Di ko na alam mararamdaman ko hanggang ngayon nanlalamig pa rin kamay ko. Tangina”_

_“Tangina, ito na to, simula sa araw na toh, di na ko maghahanap ng iba. Siya na talaga. Sorry sa family tree ng Park,puputulin ko na sa akin.”_

  
Hindi makagalaw si Baekhyun. Nawalan na ng tuluyan ang mga nakaharang sa drumset kaya kitang kita niya ang lalaki na nakaupo sa likod nito na sinisimulan ng subukang paluin ang bawat drums. Marami man ang tao sa stage hindi pa rin maialis ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang mga mata sa lalaking kumuha ng lahat ng atensyon niya at parang di niya na maishe-share sa iba pa. Gusto pa naman niyang mag-focus sa nagiisang kilala niya sa banda na si Jongdae para malaman kung bakit head over heels si Chanyeol (at para mahusgahan na rin) pero mukhang iba ang malalaman niya sa gabing ito at mukhang sa iba siya magfo-focus.

  
Naramdaman niyang umakbay sa kanya si Chanyeol, na hanggang ngayon ay todo ngiti pa rin. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit bumalik siya sa outside world at bigla na ulit gumalaw at nagkatunog ang paligid. Nagsimula na maghiwayan ang mga tao dahil tapos na ang soundcheck at magsisimula na sila sa kanilang album launch.

“Ayan na sila ayan na!!!” Tuwang tuwa na sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Tumingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya ng saglit para irapan dahil alam niya na magsisimula na pero bakit niya pa sinabi at ibinalik ang tingin sa stage (in general) o sa isang tao na nakaupo sa likod ng drumset na nanghihigop ng enerhiya ang bawat ngiti (kung mas specific).

  
“Good evening guys! Wow! Ang dami nyo tonight. We didn’t expect na the crowd will be this huge!” Paunang bati ng kanilang vocalist na si Jongdae. Halos mabingi naman si Baekhyun sa kakasigaw ng kaibigan niya pagtapos magsalita ni Jongdae kaya siniko niya ito agad.

“So before we start our set and share some deets about our debut album. We would like to introduce ourselves first. I’m Jongdae, vocals and guitar, Minseok, our percussionist, Jongin for keyboards, Taemin for bass guitar, Junmyeon for violin and Kyungsoo, our drummer.” Nagpalakpakan na may kasamang sigaw ang mga fans nila.

 

  
_Tangina, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ang pangalan ng salarin kung bakit ganito ang nararamdaman ko ngayon._

 

Sumisigaw na si Baekhyun sa isip niya. Siya na ngayon ang nalulunod sa sarili niyang mura. Laking pasasalamat niya at busy ang mga tao pati si Chanyeol na magcheer sa nagsasalitang si Jongdae habang nakikipaglaban siya sa sarili niya kung nagugutom ba siya ngayon at kung kakainin niya ba lahat ang sinabi niya kay Chanyeol na pure bullshit lamang ang love at first sight.

 

_Tangina, ngumiti siya. Ngumiti siya? Ganun siya ngumiti? Ngumingiti siya?_

 

Medyo torn si Baekhyun kung aalis muna siya sa pwesto niya or wag umalis baka tanungin siya ni Chanyeol kung bakit. Paano niya na lang sasabihin kay Chanyeol na hindi siya makahinga hindi dahil sa siksikan ang mga tao kundi dahil sa ngiti ng drummer na si Kyungsoo na hindi lang ang drums ang pinapalo pati ang puso niya.

  
Nawala na naman siya sa sarili niyang mundo na puro si Kyungsoo, ngiti ni Kyungsoo, poker face ni Kyungsoo habang pinapaikot sa daliri ang drumstick, at yung smirk ni Kyungsoo habang pumapalo ng 2 beat drum fills nung siniko siya ni Chanyeol dahil nahalata na ata na di nagsasalita na parang bang sinapian. Mahirap na, alam niyang malakas maka-amoy ng sekreto or kung anumang kakaiba sa kanya. Pati utot ata ni Baekhyun ay alam na ni Chanyeol halos magkadikit na ata ang mga bituka nila sa tagal na nilang magkaibigan.

 

“Yung laway mo gago, tumutulo na. Wag mo lampasan ng tingin si Jongdae! Pano mo mabibigyan ng final verdict si Jongdae kung sa iba ka nakatitig. Ibang verdick ata ang mabibigay mo. Huh? Huh?” Sabi ni Chanyeol na may kasamang nakakaasar na ngiti at galaw ng kilay.

“Pakyu ka Park. Pakyu ka. Di pa nga nagsisimula. Iwanan kita dito eh.” Wala ng pang-counterattack si Baekhyun kasi huling huli na siya ng kaibigan. Di na niya magawang magdeny kasi alam na agad ni Chanyeol kung ano yung inisip niya. Nginitian lang siya na alam niyang purong pangaasar lang. Kung di lang maraming tao baka nakasapak na siya ng kaibigan dito.

“Open Road is the album of our lives. These are about our struggles, memorable experiences and the things we’ve been through in the past years. I hope you all guys love it!” Sabi ni Minseok after nila simulan ang set.

 

  
Nagsimula na ang set ng The Present Tense. Sa unang kanta pa lang, sa unang palo pa lang sa drums ay nakuha na si Baekhyun. Sold and ready to be whipped, ay delivered pala. First time makapunta ni Baekhyun sa ganitong set-up dahil di niya talaga trip na dumayo sa mga gig at manuod kagaya ni Chanyeol na kayang pumunta ng Baguio nung nalaman niya na kasama sa line up ang TPT. Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya sa kaibigan o maiinis dahil nararamdaman niya ang hindi dapat. Ito ang unang beses niyang maranasan na mapatulala ng ilang minuto sa isang taong hindi siya napapansin. Ito ang unang beses na maramdaman niya ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib habang nakakatitig sa nagiisang tao sa stage. Napapangiti siya sa bawat ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dinaya siya ng kanyang mata na nilamon ng pagkahumaling pero kayang niyang magpromise, peksman, mamatay man ang kanyang kabiigan na nagkaroon sila ng eye contact at nginitian siya ng drummer ng The Present Tense, nginitian siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

_Tangina. Nginitian niya ako. Hindi, baka iba yun. Pero ako talaga yun ramdam ko. Tangina Baekhyun, kalma. Nasa BGC ka, maging civilized ka puta._

 

Nanlalamig si Baekhyun. Wala siyang idea kung gaano na siya katagal na nakatayo at di gumagalaw sa pwesto niya. Wala na rin siyang pakialam kay Chanyeol dahil alam niyang may sarili rin itong mundo kasama ni Jongdae lalo-na’t kumakanta na ito sa harapan niya. Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun habang nakapasok ito sa bulsa ng pantalon niya. Hindi niya maialis ang mga mata niya na kay Kyungsoo na parang natatakot na kapag nalingat siya ay mawala na ito sa paningin niya.

 

_Fuck, ramdam niya ba yung tingin ko? Tangina Chanyeol, bakit mo pa ko dinala dito. Shet. Ayoko na uuwi na ko pero di ako makagalaw. Bakit di ako makatingin sa iba? Puta, paki-swipe yung mata ko para ma-unlock yung titig ko kay Kyungsoo._

 

Sabi ni Baekhyun naramdaman na naman niya na sa kanya nagsmirk at parang napangiti si Kyungsoo. Hindi malabong mangyari dahil sila yung nasa pinakaunahan na nakasandal na sa unahan ng stage. Na-confirm niyang siya ang nginitian ni Kyungsoo dahil binunggo siya ng marahan ni Chanyeol sabay bulong ng “Huy Baekhyun, ramdam niya yan. Pagpahingahin mo naman siya sa mga titig mo baka wala ng drummer sa last song kase natunaw na dahil sayo.” Siniko lang ni Baekhyun ang kabigan at napatakip na lang ng mukha tsaka kinusot ang mata.

 

_Sige tingin muna ako sa iba. Pahinga ka na. Ayokong matunaw ka, hindi pa kita nakikita ng malapitan. Baka kapag nagkataon na mangyari yun ako ang matutunaw at hindi ikaw._

 

Ginawa na ni Baekhyun ang talagang gagawin niya nung una pa lang. Pinunod na niya ang iba pang members na bukod kay Kyungsoo. Napansin niyang magkamukha talaga si Taemin at Jongin. Ibinulong niya ito kay Chanyeol at sinabi niya na magkapatid ito sabay ngiti na talagang feel na feel na makapagbigay ng fun fact kay Baekhyun. Tiningnan nya muna pansamantala ang violinist. Naaliw siyang panuorin ito dahil all smile si Junmyeon habang tumutugtog at sumasabay rin sa pahkanta. Lumigid-ligid rin ang kanyang mga mata sa paligid ng Palace Pool Club para ma-distract ang sarili sa muling pagtitig kay Kyungsoo.

 

_Ano? Titingnan na ba ulit kita? Pwede na ba? Tangina, para akong tanga. Magswimming na lang kaya ako sa likod._

 

Di niya na kaya an magtiis kaya tumingin na ulit siya. Malapit na mag-10PM, malapit na matapos ang set nila. Malapit na silang umuwi, malapit na niyang hindi makita si Kyungsoo kaya lulubus-lubusin na niya. Nung nakita niyang ngumiti ulit sa kanya ang drummer ay ginalingan niya na rin at ibinalik ang isang matamis na ngiti. Akala ni Baekhyun ay tapos na ang ngitian portion nila, tila nathreaten ata si Kyungsoo dahil nginitian niya ulit si Baekhyun, pero this time, napaka-foul na dahil nagkorteng puso na ang kanyang labi.

 

_Tangina. Abort. Ceasfire! Puta, foul. Anong ngiti yan? Lethal smile tangina. Uwi na tayo Chanyeol. I hate you. Di pa ko ready mamatay!_

 

Si Baekhyun nga talaga ang kanina pang nginingitian. Alam nga ni Kyungsoo na sa simula pa lang ay nakatitig na siya. Pero inisip niya na lang na ngayon lang ito at sinabi niya sa sarili na hinding hinding hindi niya gagayahin si Chanyeol sa kahibangan niya kahit anong mangyari.

 

_What happens in Palace Pool Club, stays in Palace Pool Club. Mag-LoL lang ako ng isang buong gabi, wala na tong punyetang feelings na to. Normal lang to sa perstaymers. Mawawala rin to Baekhyun. Kinakausap na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang sarili._

 

  
Tapos na ng set ng TPT. Tumayo na silang lahat sa stage upang magpasalamat sa mga pumunta at bumili ng album nila. Nagpasabog ng confettis sa buong venue pagkatapos ng ending speech ni Jongdae. Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay tumigil na naman ang paligid ng nakita ni Baekhyun kung gaano kasaya si Kyungsoo sa stage kasama ng mga kabanda. Dinagdagan pa ng dahan-dahan na pagbagsak ng confettis sa kanila. Ngayon ay hindi niya na alam kung kaya niya pang kalimutan ang itsura ni Kyungsoo ng nakangiti habang nilalaglagan ng confettis.

  
“Wag muna tayong umalis ah, iko-congratulate ko pa si Jongdae at pati yung iba na rin. Puta Baekhyun, wag kang kokontrang animal ka, alam kong may gusto kang makita ng malapitan.” Normal na sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinila si Baekhyun sa isa sa mga benches na malapit sa pool at isa pa, pinapahupa na muna nila yung mga tao bago tuluyan lumabas ng Pool club.

“Hintayin na lang kita dito napagod ako. Ayun na sila oh!” Sabi ni Baekhyun na walang ganting pangbubuno kay Chanyeol. Nakaramdam kasi siya ng kaba nang sinabi ni Chanyeol na alam niyang may gusto siyang makita. Sa totoo lang ay ayaw niya na gusto niya. Hindi niya alam kung makakaya niya pa na makita ito ng malapitan baka di niya na magawang maalis ang maga mata niya kay Kyungsoo kung nagkataon.

“Baekhyun, wag ako, okay? Kilala ko buong pamilya mo at kabisado ko na family tree ng mga Byun, please lang. Ayokong uuwi ka ng may isang regret sa buhay na pagsisihan mo hanggang sa pagtanda mo. Ayokong tumanda ka ng mag-isa. Tumayo ka jan! Isa!” Hinila na naman niya ang kaibigan patayo at papunta sa pwesto Jongdae na kakababa pa lamang sa stage.

“Jongdae! Congrats sa album launch! Solid as always!” Sabi ni Chanyeol sa vocalist ng TPT. Binigyan siya ng isang matamis na ngiti ni Jongdae. “Thank you, Chanyeol! I saw you the moment I stood on stage. As always you’re there to support us since day 1.” Halatang halata ni Baekhyun ang pagko-conceal-don’t-feel-don’t-let-Jongdae-know ni Chanyeol. Nararamdaman niya na sa mga braso niya mababaling ang kilig na naipon sa tenga ni Chanyeol. Grabe pa naman manakit ang kaibigan kapag kinikilig.

Nawala na ang kaba ni Baekhyun dahil si Jongdae lang naman ang kausap ni Chanyeol pero slight din naman ang pagkalungkot niya dahil wala na si Kyungsoo. Habang busy magkwentuhan sila Chanyeol at Jongdae, di niya alam kung natanong na ang kaibigan kung anong ang favorite number ni Jongdae sa electric fan para lang na makapagusap sila ng medyo matagal pa sa isang minuto. Masaya naman kahit papaano si Baekhyun para sa kaibigan na napapansin siya ng kanyang ultimate crush. Pabalik na sana siya sa pwesto nila kanina ng may naatrasan siyang tao. Napalingon siya bigla dahil ramdam niyang bumangga ang kanyang likod sa harapan ng taong di niya alam na nandun at inalalayan pa siya nito sa braso para hindi ma-out balance.

“Ay shet! sorry sor-” Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun ng makita niya kung sino ang nabunggo at umaatras na parang nakakita ng multo.

“It’s okay, but you just looked like you’ve seen a ghost. I thought you’re used to my face already.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo ng may malalim na boses na hindi mo aakalain na galing sa kanya sa lalim. May pagka-conyo pala si Kyungsoo. Ayan na naman, nginitian na naman niya si Baekhyun.

 

  
_Gaano ka ka-foul, Kyungsoo._

_Tangina, nanahimik ako sa bahay. Tapos mabibiktima ako ng ganito._

_Wag ka ngumiti, please._

_Ginagantihan mo ba ako? Wag mo ako titigan. Kahit na madalim nakikita pa rin kita._

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang sasabihin. Kung gaano kaingay ang inner self niya ay siyang kinatahimik niya sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang desperado ni Baekhyun ay tiningnan niya kung gumagana ang telepathy niya sa kaniyang best friend.

 

_SOS, brader!_

_Help! Hilahin mo ko palayo kay Kyungsoo._

_Puta kahihiyan na ko sa pamilya ko._

_Sakin na magtatapos ang family tree ng Byun._

_Tatanda ako ng magisa._

 

Naputol ang kanyang telepathy kay Chanyeol dahil una, wala itong talab dahil clouded ang utak ng kaibigan at pangalawa ay may inabot sa kanya si Kyungsoo na isang copy ng album nila. Nagulat na naman siya dahil inabot ni Kyungsoo ng mismong kamay ni Baekhyun para ipahawak sa kanya ang CD ng kanilang album.

“I didn’t see you sa meet and greet earlier so I assumed you still don’t have one.” Si Kyungsoo na naman ang unang nagsalita at ngumiti. Namumuro na siya sa kakangiti. Kulang na lang ay tanungin na ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang paborito niyang gulay sa Leron Leron Sinta para magsalita ito.

“Ah...eh...oo nga, late na kami dumating so wala pa ako.” Nauutal na sagot ni Baekhyun. Kukunin na niya ang kanyang wallet nung pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo. Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa likod ng bulsa para pigilan ito.

“No, you don’t have to. Binigay ko yan sayo. You don’t have to pay me.” This time, naging seryoso si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Nanlumo si Baekhyun, wala ng ngiti na ipinakita sa kanya. Na-offend niya ata ang drummer boy niya.

“Oh, talaga? Sorry. T-thank you for this.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

_Ang fail mo Baekhyun. I disown you as myself._

 

“Welcome! Thank you for coming. I enjoyed playing in front of the crowd...in front of you.” Bumalik na ang smiling face ni Kyungsoo ng sinabi niya ito kay Baekhyun.

 

_Weakshit ka Baekhyun!_  
_I-congratulate mo si Kyungsoo. Itodo mo na._  
_Nagtapos man ang family tree ng Byun sayo, at least wag mong hayaan matapos ang gabing to na i-re-regret mo sa dulo._

_Puta oo na!!!!_

 

“Ahm, Kyungsoo wait!” Pahabol na tawag ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na akmang tatalikod na sana sa kanya. Tiningnan siya nito na naghihintay ng kung anuman ang sasabihin niya.

Sasabihin sana ni Baekhyun na wala lang pala pero bilang narinig niyang tumugtog si Jongdae at kumanta ng lines ng isa sa kanilang songs. Nakaupo sila ni Chanyeol sa malapit na upuan at parehong nakangiti sa kanila ni Kyungsoo.

 _“And hush now keep your head down move fast soon they’ll find out keep your thoughts together move fast now or never”_ Sumenyas naman si Chanyeol na ituloy niya na kung anuman ang sasabihin niya kay Kyungsoo habang patuloy na kumakanta si Jongdae.

 

_Move fast now or never._

  
“You did really great. Sayo lang ako nakatingin almost the whole set. Congrats sa album launch! Hope to see you play the drums again.” Tuloy tuloy na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“I did great because I know you keep staring the whole time. I had to baka di mo na tapusin at umalis. Buti di ako natunaw if that happens, you’ll never gonna see me play again. Thank you, really. Don’t just hope, you have to be with Chanyeol on our next gig. You can reach me whenever!” Iba ang last hurrah ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang itsura niya pero feeling niya ay lalagnatin siya mamayang gabi. Hindi niya kinaya lahat ng narinig niya mula kay Kyungsoo. Wala na sana siyang balak umuwi dahil hindi na naman siya makagalaw sa pwesto nito kagaya ng nangyari sa kanya kanina. Buti na lang ay inakbayan siya ni Chanyeol at inalalayan maglakad palabas ng Palace Pool Club.

 

_Tangina pa rin ni Chanyeol. Siya pa rin ang may kasalan._

 

“You’re welcome, Baek. I got you on this. I gotchu, bes. Sagot kita. Kaya tayo magbestfriend eh” Sabi ni Chanyeol na proud na proud pa sa sarili sa nangyari kay Baekhyun.

  
Pag dating nila sa bahay ni Baekhyun, as usual dating gawi, sa kanila ulit makikitulog si Chanyeol na kinikilalang kapatid sa labas ni Baekhyun.

Pinatay na ni Chanyeol ang ilaw sa kwarto ng kaibigan at hinila ng ang kutson na nakalaan sa kanya para mahiga. Sobrang saya niya sa gabing ito pero sobrang napagod din siya at gusto ng matulog. Nakahiga na rin si Baekhyun pero di niya pa rin magawang pumikit dahil naiisip niya pa rin yung mga pangyayari kanina simula sa unang paglapat ng kanyang mga mata kay Kyungsoo hangang sa hinawakan siya nito ng tatlong beses at sa mga palitan nila ng ngiti kanina. Feeling niya gusto niyang sumigaw sa saya.

“Di naman siguro niya maiisip na may gusto ako sa kanya no, Yeol?” Alam niyang patulog na si Chanyeol pero di niya napagilan na itanong ito sa kaibigan.

“Hindi naman siguro, kasi wala ka namang ginawa kundi titigan siya simula sa pagtungtong niya ng stage hanggang sa pagbaba eh. Wala naman sigurong kaso yun kung bulag si Kyungsoo. Pero seryoso Baek, masaya ako na wala kang niregret. Nakakahiya ka man kase para kang tanga kanina at least wala kang naging regret kase nakausap mo siya.” Napangiti si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol at naalala niya ulit yung huling sinabi sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo.

_“I did great because I know you keep staring the whole time. I had to baka di mo na tapusin at umalis. Buti di ako natunaw if that happens, you’ll never gonna see me play again. Thank you, really. Don’t just hope, you have to be with Chanyeol on our next gig. You can reach me whenever!”_

Napaupo si Baekhyun sa kama niya ng maalala niya ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

“I can reach him whenever? Paano?” Napaisip si Baekhyun sa huling sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Paano niya nga naman gagawin? Napatayo siya bigla sa drawer niya para kunin yung album na binigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at dali-dali niyang binuksan ito.

 

  
**Thanks for watching me.  
** **I didn’t know there’s someone who can look at me like that.**  
**I never felt this special before.**  
**I know this is lame but can you do the staring thing only at me?**  
**And I know this is creepy but can you save my number so you can reach me**  
**anytime?**  
**09174129293 -Kyungsoo**

 

  
Napabulong ng ‘Sleep is for the weak’ si Baekhyun at kinuha ang cellphone niya sa ilalim ng kanyang unan. Hinakbangan niya ng dahan dahan ang naghihilik na si Chanyeol palabas sa balkonahe ng kwarto niya dahil may gagawin siya na alam niyang hindi niya pagsisihan.

  
Ito na ang pinakamagandang kasalanan na nagawa ni Chanyeol sa buhay niya.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, R.C :-)


End file.
